


For want of a ladies maid

by Olpgurl



Series: Space Regency [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Damerey Discord Server Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Now happily married, Rey and Poe travel to Naboo for their honeymoon.  Leia prepared her on what to expect for her first night as a bride but the reality far exceeds her expectations.A wedding night interlude from Coin & Coincidence.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Space Regency [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880101
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	For want of a ladies maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duchessofthemoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/gifts).



> Proceeds to throw out everything I know about regency era underwear for reasons.
> 
> Prezzie for Duchess because she said something on the discord and then this fic came into being.
> 
> Can probably be read alone but reading C&C would probably help :)

Poe, for she could call him by his name whenever she wished now, led her to his - no, their ship once she had released Rose from their hug. She would miss Papa, her sister, her home, but she found herself more excited at the prospect of having time to truly be alone with her new husband. No chances for interruptions and no chaperones. She gave one final wave to the onlookers, steeling herself as the ramp closed. They were alone, truly alone, and the knowledge of that made her stomach explode in excitement. 

Her husband, the title brought an impish smile to her face. Poe looked over at her, giving her a simple peck on the cheek before heading further into the ship. She followed after him, wanting to get on their way. She watched as he set the coordinates, his surprise present for her, a honeymoon in the Lake District; she would finally be able to visit Naboo. She settled in beside him in the cockpit, watching as he deftly went about preparing the ship for take off. She had seen many do this before, but they had never inspired such a feeling in her. His large hands moved over the controls with ease, a look of concentration on his face. She felt warm all of a sudden, shaking her head. It was merely Leia’s words from last night, her and Rose’s blushes and stammers as the older woman explained what they would experience as married women. What possible manoeuvres their husbands might attempt. What was possible with a man’s hand alone. It was no wonder she felt warm.

The calculations were done quickly, entering hyperspace smoothly and efficiently. The question her mind repeatedly uttered was ‘what now?’ They were completely alone; they had hours before they reached their destination. Would he wish to consummate their marriage now? Peering over shyly, she found Poe doing much the same thing. The blush returned, her cheeks feeling hot to the touch as she tried to hide her face. 

He reached a hand towards her, taking her own in his. With a gentle sigh and a squeeze of her hand, Poe rose, pulling her to her feet to face him. “It feels quite strange to be completely alone after these past weeks,” he began. “Between your family and mine, we had hardly a moment to ourselves.”

It was true. They were constantly under supervision from her father, Leia insisting they needed to go here and there in preparation for the wedding, visits and parties as they prepared to leave Tatooine. They could not find time for themselves. Now that they were married, the rush was over, and there was nothing anyone could say, they were man and wife. It was still an adjustment, being parted from Papa and Rose. It would be difficult being so far away, but the excitement, the newness of their situation kept those feelings at bay. 

“We are alone now,” she suggested, not quite sure what his wishes were. She knew what to expect somewhat, the idea both frightening and exciting. Their one real kiss, the day they had become engaged, had awakened a part inside her. A part that had been dormant until she had met him again on Yavin 4. She had lost too much time remembering his shirtless chest and back. Too much sleep as well. 

Poe groaned, bringing her closer. He kissed her like he had that first time, like it was an exploration. But there was no one to interrupt them this time, allowing them the freedom to continue. His hands roamed her back, fingers brushing over her bare skin. The shiver was involuntary. Poe pulled away, concerned. “Perhaps you should rest,” he said, a blush covering his tanned cheeks. “It’s … well, today has been rather … eventful.”

She was tired; the rush to complete the preparations before the wedding had been rather trying. It did not help that she and Rose had stayed up late discussing the information Leia had imparted. Perhaps he was right, a decent rest before tonight’s … activities … might be best. 

It felt like only a moment had passed when Poe shook her awake gently. She had slept through their journey, a bit disorientated but more refreshed. Taking her hand, Poe led her towards the multitude of droids waiting outside, ready to take their belongings into the villa Poe had rented. It was beautiful, typical of Naboo’s architecture with domed roofs and open windows. 

A protocol droid led them further inside the house, escorting her to a beautifully appointed room. She waited for Poe to step in with her when the droid’s monotone voice asked him to follow it to the master’s chambers. She knew it was common for those of the upper classes to have separate rooms, but she could not help the pang of disappointment. It was their honeymoon, and she had expected he would wish for more. 

He was not gone long, arriving back at her door after only a few minutes through another door which connected to his. He asked her if she was well, merely nodding, too afraid to speak, worried she would disappoint him. Dinner went well, Poe polite, everything gentlemanlike, but her disappointment lingered. They toured the villa, but as soon it was a suitable time to retire, and he simply escorted her to her door with nothing but a lingering kiss. Her mind made excuses, worried she had disappointed him somehow; perhaps he now regretted their rush to the altar. No, Poe had loved her for far longer than she had known; he must just wish to give her more time. But there was still a problem.

She knocked on the adjoining door; she would not be able to undress without some assistance. Poe answered immediately, his jacket already removed as was his cravat, allowing her to admire his corded neck closely as he swallowed nervously. She had seen him in less, but it was different this time; he was close enough to touch. She smiled nervously at him before mumbling about needing help to remove her dress. 

“I had thought of that when Rose mentioned your ladies maid was to go with her,” he soothed. “My valet returned home to find someone suitable for the time being, but they shall not arrive for a day or two. Would you ... may I?”

Turning around, she waited for the moment when she could feel those deft fingers at her back, methodically loosening each button in sequence. Poe’s hands came to her shoulders, gently sliding down the fabric of her gown. It caught at her waist, leaving her to push it the rest of the way, stepping out of it. “I require help with my laces as well,” she whispered, afraid to break the tense silence. 

Poe moved closer again; she could almost feel his hands as they hovered at her back. The startled gasp sprung from her as instead of hands to her waist, lips pressed a series of kisses to her bare shoulders and back. She could not help but lean into her husband’s body as he continued his journey, the trail of gentle pecks leading up her neck. 

“I must admit I have thought of this moment far too many times,” Poe whispered into her ear. “I should be ashamed of thinking of you so, but I find I am not. Now that I may touch you as I please, I am nervous that you will not enjoy what I had envisioned.”

“And what did you envision?”

He groaned, his splayed fingers tightening on her corset. “Far too much.”

“It feels like far too little. I want to be your wife in every way, not just in name,” she braved. 

Poe let out a groan, hands sliding up to caress her breasts, kneading them in his large hands. The gasp escaped her involuntarily, the feeling of his fingers lingering on the tops of her breasts. Her nipples hardened, rubbing against the lace as he moved, his lips back against her neck; she could not call it gentle this time. It felt like too much, biting her lip to distract herself from the new sensations Poe was eliciting. 

He pulled away suddenly, forcing her to turn, his lips crashing with hers, walking her into his bedroom. A mewl of complaint left her as he pulled away once more, seating himself on the large bed. Arms wrapping around her waist, he placed a kiss on the exposed skin between her corset and pettiskirt. “May I?” he asked, sliding his hands down her legs to the hem. 

She wasn’t sure what he wanted, nodding yes anyways. The pool of heat between her legs had been constant since the day of their engagement, flaring up the rare times they were able to sneak in a moment of intimacy. But the pool felt hotter, the feelings of want stronger than they had ever been. He lifted the hem slowly, stopping at her knees, beckoning her to sit on his lap. She complied, the heat of her cheeks palpable, as she settled herself flush against him. The hardness she could feel between his thighs wasn’t new to her, but this would be the first time she was allowed to be so close. Poe was watching her closely like she was still uncertain. Her hands moved to his broad shoulders, gliding downward over the firm chest. She would not remain passive in this. 

He grinned, pulling the shirt over his head, letting her touch his skin. He allowed for only a moment, reaching up to cup her face. With a whispered ‘I love you,’ she found herself clutching his shoulders as he kissed her again. None of their previous kisses could compare. Poe may be silent at times, but she had learned he never lacked passion. Their stolen moments had been too few; they had never been permitted such freedom to explore each other. He had been restrained with her; he must have been, his hands explored her body freely this time, touching places she could never have imagined before this moment. Her skin felt too tight, too warm as he slid his hands over what places he could reach, keeping her as close to him as he was able. 

She needed to push him away slightly, breath coming in heavy gasps, her body feeling as if it was on fire. The molten warmth from her belly was becoming all-consuming, the hardness of his member making her wish to rub herself against it, giving her relief from the ache between her thighs. The impish thought brought a smile to her face, attempting it for no reason at all but that she could. Poe’s reaction was instantaneous, the moan of her name as he pulled her closer, kissing her frantically. He lowered them both to the mattress, his hands reaching blindly for the ties of her petticoat, before giving up to simply pull the material away from her centre. 

The first touch of his fingers sprung a gasp from her throat, sitting up hastily. Hand stilling, it took a moment for her mind to register his voice calling to her in concern. “Are you well?”

Her voice did not sound like her own, but the simple yes was sufficient for him. The feeling of his fingers as they parted her folds felt beyond what she could imagine. Her understanding of the mechanics of the act was lost as she felt his thick finger enter her. The need to clench it, to keep it inside her was overpowering as his hand pulled away slightly. Then the resurgence came, her hips crashing to meet it. He repeated the motion, again and again, the pleasure becoming more than she could bear. Until she felt a second finger join the first stretching her and his thumb brush above her entrance. Her cry was unexpected, collapsing back towards him as her pleasure spiked higher than she thought possible. She could do nothing but moan wantonly as her husband touched her, bringing her pleasure she had never thought existed. 

Her hips pushed against his hand repeatedly, chasing the feeling, knowing there was more but did not have the words to describe it. Until the moment her whole body tightened, leaving her no recourse but to scream, the feeling too much. Her vision blackened for a moment, Poe’s hand moving from her centre delicately, his lips pressing kisses to the tops of her breasts. She braced herself, body feeling relaxed and pliant, but she needed to look upon him. The hardness below his waist was still insistent; his skin flushed, eyes hooded. She could understand why women fell, becoming wanton seemed so simple if this was their experience or the sight that greeted them. But she wasn’t satisfied; she wanted them to truly be together. 

“Make me your wife,” she whispered, afraid to break the spell they were under. 

The effect was instantaneous, Poe moving to loosen his breeches. She sat up to help, moving to the side, pulling at his shirt to remove it. She had been struck silent the first time she had seen him partially undressed, the same thing occurring now. Her eyes would not look away; the statues of naked men she had seen in museums did not compare to the living, breathing man that was now her husband. A man she was expected to touch.

With only a moment’s hesitation, she allowed herself to do so, her fingers skimming lightly down his chest, stopping before she could reach his member. Looking up nervously, Poe was simply watching her, but she could sense he was holding himself back. She did the only sensible action she could think of, stepping away from him so he could help her finish undressing. Poe rose as well, his lips returned to her neck, and his hands moved to loosen her laces. The straps of both her petticoat and corset fell away before she returned to face him once more.

Her uncertainty of what she should do must have shown, Poe, guiding her to straddle his hips once again. The feel of his flesh against hers caused them both to moan. Any restraint he had felt vanished, his lips on her skin, hands trailing from her thighs to cup her breasts. She squirmed, the length between her thighs felt amazing. The action spurred Poe into action, hands coming to her hips, holding her tightly in place.

“Slowly,” Poe rasped, adjusting her hips, so she hovered above him. “Allow yourself time to adjust.”

Leia had said much the same thing; she was content to listen as she lowered herself upon him. Her mouth dropped open at the sensation, Poe’s grip tightening as her body slowly accepted him. After a few moments, she felt herself flush with his body, resting a moment as she wondered at the sense of completeness. There was a fullness that felt natural to her. She used her hands to steady herself on his chest, shifting herself forward. They both moaned at the small movement, Poe’s hands guiding her to do it again.

She found a rhythm after a few attempts, mind going blank at the feeling of intense pleasure at the act. Poe’s hands left her hips suddenly, exploring her exposed skin. His hands never lingered too long in one place, like he was mapping her body to memory, trying to discover what she liked best. But one hand drifted downwards to the place between her thighs, the gentle touch making her gasp and ride harder. Poe soon joined in, his hips thrusting up to meet her, neither silent as their groans and gasps mixed together.

The wave of pleasure crested once again, lost to the sensation, save for the feeling of Poe’s hips rutting up. Her eyes opened at the sound of him crying her name, face taut as he gasped for breath. She collapsed to his chest, exhausted, but the warm feeling of being his completely, as he was hers remained. Poe kissed her hair, making her shift slightly to look up at him.

“And how does it feel to finally be my wife, Rey?” he asked, teasing her.

She pushed herself up slightly, causing them both to groan once again. “I feel I shall have no qualms about my wifely duties if it is always such,” she teased back. “But I believe I shall need several reminders. You are well aware of how stubborn I am.”

Her husband smiled, pushing back a lock of hair. “I shall be happy to remind you whenever you wish it, but for now, I believe we should get you in the bath. I wouldn’t want to be remiss in my duties as your maid,” he supplied.

“You’ve been quite remiss already, my gown is still on the floor,” she began, “but since this is your first time, I promise to forgive you.”

“My charitable wife spoils me,” Poe replied before kissing her once more. “Now, allow me to spoil you.”

It took a moment to untangle themselves, the reason he insisted on a bath becoming more apparent. Her legs felt weaker than usual, completely unused to the exercise. Poe saw her problem, lifting her from the bed, causing her to laugh. “I shall wager your maid never did that,” he boasted.

She shook her head, allowing him to carry her to the fresher attached to the bedroom, placing her on the edge of the large tub to prepare the bath. Adjusting the water, she caught a glimpse of his toned backside, the wanton feeling returning. He confused her as he stepped inside first and seated himself, holding out a hand for her.

“I have never had a maid join me in my bath,” she stated as she stepped in to join him.

Settling between his open legs, Poe pulled her back to lean against his chest. “Perhaps this is all a ruse, my love. I am simply testing if you can do without, I would be quite happy to have the job if this is the result.”

She could feel his fingers in her hair, removing the pins. Relaxing into him, she hummed; this was quite pleasant. “Unless you plan to learn to style my hair as well, I shall still need one.”

“I suppose you’re right as usual, but should you feel the need to dismiss her at night, I shall be happy to take her place.”


End file.
